Katamari Forever Cutscenes
Many cutscenes are present during the playthrough of Katamari Forever, gradually being unlocked as the game progresses. Main Plot Cutscenes Main Plot Cutscenes are all focussing on the center of the storyline, and are few and far between, only being shown at the beginning and near-end of the game. Intro - Played at the game's opening. Prologue - Played the first time a New Game is started. The King is shown beside the Prince, who is practicing "The Jump". (Likely referring to the Prince Hop) The King decides to show off his own Jump, and jumps far into the sky, through the atmosphere and into space, flying into the path of a large, pointy, "Black Star", which knocks him in the head, rendering him unconcious. It is explained that the blow gave him severe amnesia, and put him into a coma. The Prince and other cousins go into a panic at the lack of leadership, and are shown building a robotic version of The King. (RoboKing) Succesful as it is, it requires a "Reactor Core", which is apparently a Katamari, and you are then taken to the Tutorial to make. Robo Rampage - Played after completing the Tutorial Stage. The Robo King is awakened with the introduction of the Reactor Core, and begins to turn on. Several of the cousins observe overhead as the Robo King begins to operate, but something goes awry. The Robo King begins behaving strangely, and suddenly goes flying through the roof and into the sky, sending the cousins scattering. (Possibly why you now have to find them again.) The Robo King then destroys all the stars, following closely behind in the Real King's footsteps, and plummets from the sky, back down into the Prince's room where he came from. The Queen watches in despair as the Robo King drops down on the helpless Prince. The Prince is shown panicking in his room, with the Robo King stuck in the floor. The cousins are left to their own resources as to how to fix the situation. The Queen Suggests... - Played after Hot Stuff The cousins have succesfully brought the stars back to the sky, but the King still remains in a coma. The Queen appears, suggesting that the cousins roll up the King's "kokoro" (which translates to English as "heart".) The player soon adventures back into the King's dreams to find the King's "kokoro". A Royal Awakening - Played after completing "Wake up the King" The King reawakens once his Kokoro is rolled up, and all of the Royal Family is in celebration. However, the RoboKing is uneasy. The RoboKing fears being thrown away now that he is no longer needed, and somehow "swells with cosmic grievance", become a massive giant several times larger than the Earth. With the King back on top, he works to devise a plan to stop Robo King, and turns to the Prince (who is fearfully running from having to solve the problem.) to go and roll him up. Gather Around, Children - Played after completing "Farewell!" All of Earth is ablaze with celebration at the tremendous success pulled off by the King and the Cousins. The camera pans over to the King as the "credits" begin to roll, showing the main characters. Small bubbles begin flying off the King, with images inside of them showing the King's memories from past games. (Mostly including images from past games, including Katamari Damacy and We Love Katamari) The King has accumulated so many dreams in his sleep, that he is overflowing with them. The player is sent to the final stage to roll up the King's dreams. The Queen's Diaries As the Queen has always been a very vague character in the series, Katamari Forever displays her various day-to-day activities with the King asleep, in a series of 5 side-story cutscenes known as "The Queen's Diaries". They all show the Queen becoming inspired to do some sort of activity from watching TV, then dropping the products of that activity on the King's while he sleeps, who usually shortly leans up in bed, and then plops back down in his hammock, fast asleep again. The Queen's Diaries Episode 1: Bon Appetit - Played when... The Queen finishes watching the cooking channel, and goes to bake cookies. She walks around with the cookies still on the tray, and becomes distracted by a witch who flies by on a broomstick, then trips on something, sending the cookies flying. The cookies plop down on the King's head in a series of tumbles, before the cookie tray clatters down on his head loudly. He gets up for a second, and plops back down in his Hammock to show the Prince, crushed underneath a large gingerbread house with Hansel and Grettel on top of it, and the same witch flying away with a cackle. The Queen's Diaries Episode 2: Seeing Red - Played when... The Queen finishes watching a show of a boxer fighting two punks (Which is a knock off of a We Love Katamari Cutscene) and gets up to go wash clothes. As she gets up to hang the King's red cape on the drying line, a nearby bull takes attention to its red color, and charges at her. The Queen dodges it at the last moment (Saying her only spoken line in the entire series, "Oh my!") and it continues forward to knock into the King, who gets up for a second, and plops back down in his Hammock. The Prince is behind him, being chased back and forth by the bull. The Queen's Diaries Episode 3: Here, Catch! - Played when... The Queen finishes watching a commercial for a "Final Big Sale", and is shown walking by with one bag on her arm, and a monstrous pile of boxes being carried by the Prince. Suddenly, an apple drops out of no where, and she catches it with skillful reflexes. Unfortunately, she stops so suddenly that the Prince is tripped by her, and drops all the packages. The packages fall down on the King's head lightly at first, then suddenly escalating to an elephant and a bus smashing down on his head. The King gets up for a second, and then plops back down into his Hammock, revealing behind him an enormous pile of purchased items with the Prince lying down in the center, looking very defeated as a tire rolls by, and the Queen looking very surprised. The Queen's Diaries Episode 4: Fire in the Hull! - Played when... The Queen finishes watching a fireworks display on TV, and gets up to go shoot off some fireworks herself. She walks out with a massive round firework in hand, and tosses it up into the firework cannon which the Prince is standing on. The firework hits the Prince and falls out of the cannon, rolling down the hill to hit the campfire the cousin's are partying around, and is lit. The firework continues rolling all the way onto the King, and explodes. The King gets up for a second, and then plops back down into his Hammock, while the Queen marvels at the spectacular fireworks in the sky, with no sign of the Prince around. The Queen's Diaries Episode 5: He's Up! - Played when... The Queen finishes watching a news report about insane weather, and goes outside to play in the snow. She and the Prince roll large snow-katamaris together, and she gives her snow ball a large push with a loud yodel. The snowball rolls powerfully around the Earth as the Hoshino Family flies by on a rocket, and when reaching the Royal Family once more after going around the planet, it rolls over the King. The King is pulled out of his Hammock, and is propped up on the side of the snow ball, now made into a full sized snow man. Go! Jumbomen! "Go! Jumbomen!" is a series of cutscenes that takes place in the game, showing the quirky and comical misadventures of the Jumbo brothers, No. 1, Mbili, and Blue. Most of the series focuses on No. 1 and Mbili's quarreling, and also shows a growing line of meteors that continues to get bigger. As the series progresses, it turns out to actually be a sort of Prologue to Katamari Forever, showing how the Black Star that hit the King was formed. Go! Jumbomen! Episode 1: Jumbo Brothers Activate! On a far off planet, the grandfather Jumboman is chasing after a butterfly, and the three Jumbo Brothers appear enthusiastically. No. 1 - Time to fly, Mbili! Mbili - Big bro, why always fly? What if we get RSI? No. 1 - Cause. It's cooler. No. 1 looks over at Mbili and Blue, who are preparing to use a space ship. He angrily knocks into them and the ship. No. 1 - Wha?! Machine flight is for the weak! The camera pans back to the grandfather Jumboman, who is knocked away by a large Space Mushroom meteor. Go! Jumbomen! Episode 2: Combo Terror The grandfather Jumbo Man is bouncing back and forth on a scale while the three Jumbo Brothers roll around in a combo fighting position. No 1. - OK, 100 more rotations! Mbili - Big bro, I'm dizzy. No. 1 - The inner ear lies! Just focus on the combo. Mbili - There's 3 of us. I say, think outside the box. No. 1 reacts angrily and has another outburst. No. 1 - Heroes come mint in box and die in box! MIB! No. 1's outburst causes the combo move to fall apart. The camera pans back to the grandfather jumboman, who is nearly hit by the mushroom meteor once again, but the meteor's path is blocked by a planet. The meteor hits the planet, and forms the shape of an apple. Go! Jumbomen! Episode 3: Kickin' It Jumbo Style The grandfather jumboman is swinging wildly from a space ship while a cat chases after him. The three Jumbo Brothers discuss something in private. Mbili - So, I came up with some strategic alternatives. No. 1 - Nope, don't go there. The other brothers are using new, fancy looking gloves already. Mbili gets agitated and points in No. 1's face. Mbili - Big bro, let's mix it up and push the envelope. No. 1 points back at Mbili. No. 1 - Little bro, that's not the Jumboman way! The two begin to fight, and knock grandfather jumboman off into space. The camera focuses on a bowling ball shaped planet, which is hit by the earlier seen apple shaped planet. The two stick together, and continue off into space as an even larger meteor. Go! Jumbomen! Episode 4: Brotherly Love, Actually Blue is watching grandfather jumboman flying above a planet on the space ship through a telescope. He looks down to see No. 1 and Mbili, exhausted and tired of fighting, lying on the ground. No. 1 - You held your own, Mbili. All grown up now, huh. Mbili - Nah, I'm not even close to being in your league. No. 1 - You're just looking out for us, I know that. No. 1 turns over on his side. No. 1 - But we have the Jumbo legacy to preserve, too. At saying this, Mbili gets up. No. 1 turns to look at Mbili, but he is already gone. No. 1 uses Blue's telescope to watch grandfather jumboman, flying off into the sky. After he goes by, the bowling ball/apple meteor comes into the frame, and its gravitaional pull suddenly collects a large amount of other planets, pulling them into one large grape shaped meteor before it continues on its way. Go! Jumbomen! Finale: Jumbo Go Go! The three Jumbo Brothers appear in the scene. No. 1 - We are Jumbomen! Who calls us for help? All three brothers look to the sky and see the grape shaped meteor rapidly approaching their planet. No. 1 and Mbili panic, while Blue's expression remains unchanged. No. 1 - Mbili, Time to test your mettle! No. 1 backs out in fear. Mbili - No, big bro, just do your thing as usual. Mbili backs out just the same. No. 1 - Hrm, wait, this calls for... Someone with a low profile! The two brothers turn to Blue, who looks at them curiously. Blue thinks about the action his brothers perform, and nods. Blue strikes a series of poses, seeming to be leading No. 1 and Mbili in doing something, and the other two follow him obediently. Mbili fires No. 1 up into the sky at the meteor, and he hits it head on. The meteor changes into that of the Black Star that hit the King in the Prologue, and the King is seen flying upwards towards it. The scene cuts to the two Hoshino children, watching the news in their living room. Announcer - In breaking news, the star plunging towards Earth has changed its trajectory. Experts are looking into the cause. The TV cuts back to the Jumbo Brothers on TV. Mizue Hoshino walks back into the scene. Mizue Hoshino - All right. Dinner's almost ready, children. Mutsuo Hoshino - Okay, mom. Michiru Hoshino suddenly goes into one of her Cosmos zones. Michiru Hoshino - Oh...! I can feel it... the rythmic breathing of the Cosmos. It's slowly falling asleep... Category:Katamari Forever